Unknown Legend
by RattusLabRat
Summary: Chapter eight added. GS
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character's mentioned in this story, apart from the ones i created and then again i'm not making any money out of them so there's not much...ah you know the drill.

**A/N:** Right, i know i should be working on Don't Walk Away but there was a problem on my laptop and i forgot to back up all my work onto a floppy disc, so then the laptop crashed and went all loopy and i've lost all my work. So now i've got to try and find someone who can find all my lost files on the laptop so i decided why not write a little something to waste time. And this is what happens when i'm bored. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

The air in Sara's lungs was getting pushed out as quickly as it came in, her muscles were in agony, and her head was spinning. Turning a sharp corner adrenaline finally kicked in, legs moving faster her hands at her sides now pushing the air away from her she was on a role. Dodging little old ladies and young children she pushed through the crowd, she could feel the pressure in her lungs building, the burning at the back of her throat.

_Come on…come on…_

Finally, she spotted the suspect; he was running a little faster than her, he kept looking over his broad sturdy shoulder. He spotted her too and when their eyes locked, she could see the fear in his eyes and he could see the anger and frustration in hers.

_Gothca!_

Breathing hard, she tried to get her legs to move faster, her calf muscles aching at the speed she was going, she knew she'd be able to catch him if she could just run a little faster. He knocked into a tall African man and lost his balance, losing speed he tried to carry on his shoulder hurting from the impact. It was then that Sara knew this was her only chance to catch the bastard. Building up momentum, she sprinted as fast as her legs to take her and flung herself into the air, her legs touching nothing but the air below her body. As if in slow motion, the suspect looked over his shoulder for the last time and saw her, flying through the air away to barge right into him. He tried his best to move out of the way but it was no use, finally she landed square on his shoulders, enough force that she was able to make him collapse onto the ground.

Breathing hard, she turned him over and looked into his pale green eyes. Smiling she waved the cops on the scene over, they had finally caught up.

"We meet again…"

_Looking through a box of old photo's Sara had heard a soft wispy noise, shaking it off as paranoia she continued to look through the photographs, it was only when she heard it again she was sure that someone else was in the house with her. Taking her gun out of it's holster, she crawled slowly through to the hall, she could see a faint shadow, a man trying to get out of the house without grabbing Sara's attention._

_Unlucky for him, he made enough noise for Sara to hear him._

_"Turn around and put your hands up, slowly!"_

_It was then that the guy decided to make a run for it._

In the interrogation room Brass sat next to Sara as Brian Nash –the now named running suspect- was being questioned. From the way Sara had landed on his shoulders, he had fallen face first; a few scratches adorned his face and his nose looked roughly out of shape. His lip had stopped bleeding a few minutes before the questioning had started. His hair looked as if it needed a good brush and the blonde highlights had now vanished leaving his roots visible.

Brass nodded at Sara for the questioning to go ahead. She folded her hands and smiled politely at Nash.

"So…that was some work out today on the streets huh?"

Nash raised his right eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"What I want to know is…why were you in the house in the first place? It was a crime scene, were you trying to steal evidence hoping I wouldn't find out who you were?"

Chewing his gum Nash winked at Sara. A sleazy come on wink.

"Your kinda fit. Good looking…wouldn't mind havin' a piece of you Honey."

Brass stood from his place in his chair, walked round the table, and stood next to Nash. Raising both eyebrows, he put his hands on the interrogation table.

"You know, Ms Sidle was only asking you a few simple questions. No need to get cheeky. You know what they do to cheeky guys like you in prison. They wait until you make a mistake and drop the soap. So…answer Ms Sidle's question…what were you doing at the crime scene this evening?"

Sitting up Nash stared at Brass, wiped his sweaty brow, and began telling Sara his ludicrous story.

"I got a phone call…from Spike-

"Spike?"

"- Who lives well…lived in that house. Said he had some gear and wanted me to pick it up for him. So I get in my car, go to his house ring the doorbell…no answer so I let myself in. Walk up the stairs see him dead on the bedroom floor and then the cops show up. So I'm stuck in the house till Ms Sidle a.k.a good looking shows up. I see a way to get out and then…well as they say in movies_ the rest is history."_

"How long did it take you to get from your house to Mr Young's house?"

Chewing his gum rapidly, Nash sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I don't normally time my journey's ya know? Erm…maybe 15 minutes. Depends on how busy the traffic is."

Brass walked back round to his side of the table and picked up Brian Nash's rap sheet.

Looking over it, he made a clicking noise.

"Attempted burglary, narcotics, caught with an unlicensed weapon, I'd say you were more than a saint."

It was Sara's turn to speak.

"I'd say more of a sinner."

* * *

Sara walked into the break room; Nick Greg and Warrick were seated having a cup of coffee and an animated conversation. Nick was the first to notice Sara.

"Well, look who it is...it's Ms Sara Sidle. Round of applause for our hero guys."

Sara's lips turned into a grin as all three of them started clapping. Walking over and pouring herself a cup of coffee, she turned round and waved them off.

"Enough…I did what had to be done."

"Didn't know you had it in you Sar, man from what I heard it was a right chase. Knocking down little old ladies, jumping over cars…a right Arnold Swartznegger."

Sitting down Sara laughed.

"There was no 'knockingdown little old ladies and jumping over cars'. I had to dodge a few people and the only thing that was bumped into was this African guy. I think he was kinda shocked with expression that was plastered all over his face."

Greg's animated voice made Sara laugh.

"I heard you soared through the air like Superman and slam dunked the guy."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"If I hadn't jumped when I had the guy wouldn't be in custody."

"I hear you Sister."

Sipping her warm coffee, Sara relaxed, to people outside it looked as if they were all co-workers, but in reality, they were like family. If anything happened to one of them, it would backlash to the rest of the team. Losing one of them would be like losing a family member. Everyone was important to Sara. Sitting back in her chair, she looked around the break room and raised her eyebrows.

"Where are Catherine and Grissom? Didn't think they had a case."

Warrick sighed licked his lips.

"Catherine's picking Lindsey up from soccer practice and Grissom…last I heard he was looking for you. Think he wants to give you a supervisory ass whipping after your stunning performance today."

"Is there ever a day he doesn't want to give me an ass whipping? I don't think I can handle one today. If you guys were in my position you'd have done the same thing, right?"

Greg started picking his gelled hair and rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't catch me running my unfit ass towards a suspect armed or not and jumping on his back like he said you could have a –"

Grissom barged into the break room, his faced pinched in anger. He took one long look at Sara and barked at her.

"Sara. My office. Now!"

Practically running down the hall to his office Grissom walked in and waited for a very angry Sara.

Meanwhile Nick sipped his coffee and smirked.

"The Boss beckons you."

Shaking her head, Sara stood up and poured the remainder of her coffee down the sink, and washed out her cup. Trying to take as much time to calm herself down and think of an un cheeky response to Grissom's ass whipping she set her cup on the draining board and made her way to Grissom's office, with the normal 'Good Lucks' from her co-workers. Walking slowly and calmly she knocked lightly on Grissom's open door, walked in closed the door behind her and sat down.

"I take it this is about-"

"Don't say another word until I've finished. What did you think you were doing today running after a suspect? Are you crazy? He could have been armed; he could have had friends close by, yet you didn't take a minute to think of the consequences and ran after him anyway. What's wrong with you Sara?"

"He was in the house I was processing, I heard him trying to escape, tried to talk him into staying so the cops on the scene could arrest him, but he ran. I ran after him because I thought he might have stolen some piece of evidence that was important and relevant to the case. I wasn't thinking about myself but more about the case, and frankly, I don't need you on my back for me doing my job. If I had let him go he might have killed another person and we'd be going round in circles."

Running her shaking hands through her hair, she let out a long frustrated breath and watched as Grissom stared at her, his eyes both filled with anger and another emotion Sara couldn't pinpoint. Rubbing his temples, he tried to shoo away the oncoming migraine that was trying to take hold of him. Sara immediately noticed his pained expression and bit her lip. Should she ask him if he was OK or would he blow up in her face? Better to be safe than sorry, she took his silence as the end of the ass whipping, stood up took one last look over her shoulder at the tired Grissom and walked out of his office without a goodbye. If he could be an insensitive bastard then so could she.

Sara decided to pay Brian Nash another visit in the interrogation room because his story wasn't adding up. She had taken the drive that Nash had taken only 5 hours ago, finding that when the traffic was bad it only took her just over 5 minutes to get to Henderson where Mr Young lived. That and the fact that when she followed the route she took to chasing Nash she had found he had flung a small screwdriver to his right hand side which had landed near a trash bag. Comparing the blood from the screwdriver to Mr Young's DNA it was a positive match. The puncture would at the back of his skull also matched the murder weapon.

Walking into the interrogation room, she quickly glanced at Brass and sat down on the opposite side of Nash. Smiling sweetly she pointed to his new clothing, the orange jumpsuit suspects in custody wore.

"Orange really suits you."

Gritting his yellow rotting teeth Nash stared at Sara.

"Cut to the chase Lady, you came here to tell me I'm free to go?"

Shaking her head, Sara smiled.

"Nope. I'm here to tell you that you're lying and that I _KNOW _what happened at Mr Young's house."

Huffing a laugh, Nash continued to stare at her.

"Oh really? Care to tell me your…_theory_?"

"True Mr Young rang you and told you he had a new stash of drugs, but it wasn't to inform you and for you to go pick it up. He told you to make you jealous, knowing that you've been out of the drugs business for a while. It did make you jealous, jealous enough for you to go into your garage take one of your screwdrivers with you and pay Mr Young a visit. Once you got to his house you had to think of how you could make this work. So you went to his door, rang the bell and pleaded your way into his home. There you two sat down had a nice comfy chat about his drugs and while he turned his back to show you the stash…you what? Flipped out, took the screwdriver out of your jacket and killed him 'GoodFellas' style?"

"He OWED me!"

"What I don't understand is why you stuck around for the cops to arrive. You could have ran and we would probably have never found you."

"I wanted it to look like I was the innocent party, ya know? I'm sick of bein'the bad guy, I wanted to be the good guy. I deserved to be the good guy, I took a dealer off the streets!"

"You may have took a dealer off the streets Brian, but you've put a hypocrite ex dealer in jail."

* * *

Sara sat in her car in the Lab's car park and rubbed her tired eyes. It felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. On one hand, she had to work with Grissom in the mood he was in, playing it professional and calm, and on the other hand, she had to pretend to be the strong willed hero people were making her out to be. Nothing in life worked out the way she wanted it to be. Now she just wanted to give up, move on and move away. She couldn't handle the friction between Grissom and she anymore, it was bordering on the line of ridiculousness, he could be loveable one minute and become the Pratt he was the next. He was un predictable and she didn't think she could handle that anymore. Could she move away, out of Vegas, away from her friends and Grissom and feel no loss at all? There was only one way to find out, move on…and this time; there was nothing to hold her back.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Discliamer: I do not in any way own CSI, i make no profit from my stories and i certainly wouldn't want to. Ok that last part was a lie. And for any confused people out there, this started off as a 'Sara leaving Vegas' fic, but i changed my mind halfway through this chapter. So sorry if some of you were expecting her leaving. :( Then again, it might happen yet. Enjoy.**

_Drip Drip Drip_

"Hey, can someone put that damned tap off please?"

Greg and Sara were in the bathroom of Sheila Simmons, a 36-year-old manic-depressive. The bath had been filled to the top, the water spilling over the sides, the dead woman floating in a river of forgetfulness, her eyes were open in shock as if drowning was the last way she wanted to go out in life. Her naked body pale underneath the cold water, her hands looked as if she'd tried to grab onto something, the scene on a first look basis looked like a suicide, on closer inspection it looked like murder.

"What do you see Greg?" Sara's gaze followed Greg's.

"On first look, it looks like a suicide." Sara nodded.

"But the claw marks on the bath and the swollen legs looks like she struggled. Her clothes are folded in a heap over beside the toilet. Looks like she was taking a leisurely bath someone interrupted her and killed her."

Sara nodded, walking towards the sink, her feet making a splashing sound as she walked through the small puddle of water surrounding the bathroom floor.

"Well any evidence on the floor has been washed away, so that means no foot prints in here, but I'm thinking there might me some through out the house. You fancy having a look around?"

Greg looked at the dead woman one last time and looked towards Sara.

"Sure, I'll see what I can find."

Opening her case, she took out her camera and started to take pictures of the scene. The folded up clothes, they looked as if the victim had taken time to fold them up properly, showing that she was a neat and tidy person. The claw marks on the bath, her nails must have been embedded in the plastic, trying to scratch herself to safety. Sara looked at the woman's face, her brown eyes now clouded over, her perfect lips in a frown, her pale skin made her look younger. She was a model of death. Sara shook her head and continued to take pictures. It was when she turned to the medicine cabinet that she noticed the mirror, a small-framed mirror. It wasn't clear but someone, the murderer she thought had written a message on it.

**In death may you find peace.**

* * *

Catherine sat in the break room reading a magazine while sipping on some of Greg's hidden coffee. Warrick strolled in in his casual way looked at Catherine and poured himself a cup of coffee, leaning on the worktop he took several sips.

"So…I hear Greg's with Sara tonight. What's that, fourth time this week?"

Catherine looked up from her magazine.

"I don't know what it is between Sara and Grissom, but it's got to stop. It's either Sara solo, or Sara with Greg."

"Do you know why he's pissed this time?"

Catherine set her coffee down.

"For sure, it's all to do with Sara chasing down that suspect. I would have done the same thing in her situation, I don't know what his problem is."

Warrick nodded, his gaze lingering on Catherine's lips.

"I dunno what happened between them, the first year she was here all they ever did was flirt. I seen the looks, I think everyone noticed them. Then all of a sudden…they were like worst enemies. It's either sarcastic comments or death looks."

Catherine smirked.

"**I **know what happened."

Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"Don't leave it hanging there girl. Spill the beans."

"Sara asked Grissom out."

"Wow."

Nick walked into the break room smiling at both Catherine and Warrick.

"How are y'all?"

"Fine Nicky."

"Ok bud."

"Where's Sara and Greg?"

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other.

"Out in the field, they've been paired again."

Nick sat down and huffed.

"Man, I never get any Sanders action."

They all laughed together.

* * *

Greg walked back up to the bathroom with a few evidence bags that contained a few fibres and a shoe print he was able to lift. Feeling good about himself, he decided to show Sara his findings and see what she thought. As he watched her work he noticed the small things he hadn't when he'd been cooped up on the lab. Her stoic face as she collected evidence, the way her hands worked, he noticed Sara looked sadder than she had been looking for a while. She hardly ever smiled, and if she did, it was normally forced, her eyes had lost their spark and she didn't have that same excited to work quality about her. Sara had changed…and for the worst.

He knew Grissom had something to do with it, he always paired Sara with himself, even the team were noticing now. To become a good CSI Greg thought that variety might help, getting to work with the other guys, they all had special skills they were good at. He wasn't complaining working with Sara over the last couple of shifts, but he needed change, and frankly he was scared to mention it to Grissom in case he went off on one and treated Greg with the same lack of respect as Sara.

What was it about them? Had Sara did something so wrong that Grissom couldn't forgive her? The whole running after a suspect was sad. If anyone had been in Sara's position, they would have done the same, yet Grissom had came down on Sara hard, taking her into his office and telling her off. There was no need for it, but who was he to say what was right and wrong, he was only a Rookie, Grissom was supervisor.

As Sara was collecting evidence, she was thinking about Grissom. He treated her like a…like a child. She knew she was a good CSI, she knew she had a good solve rate, yet here she was with Greg for the umpteenth time that week. It was wrong. He needed to work with the others; he needed to gain confidence working with the others also. Grissom was being the child, falling out with her for chasing after the suspect, not speaking to her because she had asked him out. There was something about the man that infuriated her. She had tried to make things better between them; she had tried to sort things out. Yet he pushed her away, sometimes he never spoke to her all week. Sara was becoming a bitter person because of Grissom.

The best thing to do was leave, but she'd be leaving Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine behind, they were like family to her. She needed them. Yet, was there any point staying if she couldn't advance, or the boss had a pick on her?

Sara sighed and straightened her back, it was no use, she shouldn't be thinking about those things while working a case. Her mind wasn't on the job.

Greg cleared his throat. "Hey Sara, I found a foot print and some green fibres."

Sara smiled. "Good work Greg. We've done all we can right now. Let's get back to the Lab with this evidence."

"Um, Sara?"

Sara looked at Greg, he seemed uncomfortable.

"What is it Greg?"

"If…well…I'm here if you ever need to talk…to someone."

Sara's eyes remained on the floor as she spoke quietly. "That means a lot Greg. Thank you."

* * *

Back at the Lab, Greg and Sara had clocked in all their evidence, Greg had gone to see if he could find out what the fibres were, Sara on the other hand was outside Grissom's office, trying to find the courage to knock and go in.

_Deep breath Sidle. Say what you have to say and go._

Knocking softly, she heard his booming voice. "Come in." Taking another deep breath, she pushed the door open slowly. He glanced at her and continued with his pile of paper work.

"We need to talk Grissom."

Eyebrow raised he licked his upper lip and took his glasses off. "Talk about what?"

Sitting down Sara sighed. "You know what. That's the fourth time this week that Greg and I have been paired with each other. He needs variety, it's not fair on him."

Grissom leaned back in his chair and stared at Sara. He took in her pale face, the loss of excitement in her facial features. Her face sank in a bit now and she looked as if a good meal wouldn't hurt her. Was he that naïve that he thought his ignorance wouldn't hurt Sara. What had he done?

"You don't like working with him?"

"I didn't say that." Sighing miserably, she continued. "Just because you have…some sort of problem with me doesn't mean you can take your problems out on Greg. How do you expect him to learn and feel confident in the field if he has no experience? I'm the only one he works with. I'm sure the rest of the team have noticed too."

Biting his lip he sat up and looked Sara in the eye.

"After you two finish up your case, I'll assign him with one of the others."

"Thank you."

Grissom rubbed his top lip and looked at Sara, she just sat there, was she expecting something else from him? He knew he had to change, he was pushing Sara away, and maybe soon, the gap between them could never be closed. If he was going to do something about…their relationship he needed to do it now. Taking a deep breath, he tried to let the words escape from his mouth.

They wouldn't, he sat there silent, gaping like a fish, as hard as he tried nothing would come out of his mouth. Sara stared at him in curiosity. Was he actually going to say something that was relevant to their situation? Was he going to tell her that he knew what to do about 'this'? Was he going to ask her out? Her body was on alert, she felt giddy, but then she realised she should prepare herself for disappointment. Grissom wouldn't have changed in the matter of a shift, he wasn't like that. Whatever he was going, to say was either going to make her or break her. Placing her hands in her lap, she waited patiently for him to speak up.

Clearing his throat Grissom started to speak, his voice quiet. "Sara, we both know that there's something between us. Your attracted to me and…. I'm attracted to you."

There he had said it, he had told her what he felt. He was attracted to her; maybe she would let him stop there. No, she just sat there, her gaze penetrating. "But what you have to understand Sara is that…we can't do anything about this thing between us. I'm your supervisor; I'm your boss you work FOR me. I'd like it if could…start from scratch. Become friends again, I miss you."

He knew there was something, yet he didn't want to act on it. Was this man that obtuse? No, she didn't want to be just friends, she wanted to be partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers. She wanted more, and if she couldn't have it, she would make sure she COULD have it. She could play on this little monologue of his.

"Friends, as in you respect me, I respect you and you treat me fairly like the rest of the group?"

Grissom nodded. "Yes."

"So the next time I chase down a suspect you won't chew my ass?"

Grissom had to smirk at that comment. Oh he'd love to chew on her ass, he just couldn't. _Get those thoughts out of your mind Gil. You've just told her nothing can happen. Yeh, but I didn't say I couldn't fantasize._

He stood up and rounded his desk, holding out his hand, he wanted her to shake on it. "Friends?"

Sara surprised him by grabbing him into a bear hug and squeezing tightly, lightly rubbing her nose through his soft curls. Pulling back, she gave him one of her Sidle smiles and walked out of his office with an obvious spring in her step.

_That was rather easy_…Grissom thought.

Sara went in search of Greg; she wanted to see if there was any breakthrough in their case. She couldn't believe Grissom wanted to sort this mess out between them but wanted to stay friends. He could take his friends invitation and shove it where the sun don't shine. She was going to make sure Grissom KNEW if she were next to him, in the same building as him. She was going to do this right, and by the end of it, she'd have Grissom falling at her feet quicker than she could say 'I told you so'

Life was definatly getting better.

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...nothing at all i'm poor oh so poor.

A/N: Hey I've updated earlier than usual because I've had more time on my hands. I was kind of disapointed because i only got 2 reviews for my last chapter and I'm working hard on this. I'm trying to make it better i promise but without the reviews my self confidence goes down a notch. :-(

Anyway, enjoy this chapter although in my opinion I think it kind of let's down the story a bit. I'll try and perk it up. Rattus

**Chapter Three**

"So…what you got for me Greg?"

Greg looked up from his microscope slowly; he turned to Sara and gave her a small smile. She knew he had something important.

Greg looked Sara in the eyes. For some reason that sparkle was back, not as bright as before but it was still there. The old Sara was back, sure it would take a while for everything to be back to normal, but Greg knew that something had happened in the last 10 minutes for Sara to change to her old self. Had it something to do with Grissom? Maybe they had sorted things out and were back on track with each other? That's what the Lab needed, a good working vibe again. Who knew, maybe Grissom might be in a better mood.

Wait, wait, wait. He was jumping to conclusions; Sara could have had a phone call telling her that she had won a million dollars for all he knew. One thing was for certain Sara was back, and hopefully for good.

"Well, those green fibre's I found, I'll give you a clue. The Silence of the Lambs." Greg gave Sara a large grin and winked at her. Why was he always in a good mood?

"Wool?"

"Uh huh, we're looking for a suspect with a green Granny knitted jumper. Am I good or what?" Greg threw a punch into the air.

"Woaaaa, hold your horses Greggo. Those fibres's could have come from one of the victims items of clothing. Don't assume, you make an _ASS_ out of _U_ and _ME_."

Frowning Greg nodded his head in agreement. "I know…I'm jumping to conclusions. The foot print I lifted, it was a size 10 men's converse trainer."

"Ok, so we know the killer is a man, wears converse trainers and MAY have a green woollen jumper possibly knitted by his Grandmother." Sara smirked.

"Yeh, that's what I've found out, what about you?"

Sara raised her eyebrows.

_Well I've been sitting in Grissom's Office for the past 10 minutes persuading him to give you to one of the other guys after this case is solved. He also told me that he wanted to be friends instead of this pointless fighting and OH! I want to bed him._

"I've been helping you out. I spoke to Grissom." Greg's brow rose. "Professionally and calmly. He said as soon as this case is solved, you my friend are going to be getting mentored from one of the other Geeks."

"Sweet!"

Sara smiled. She wished she still had Greg's enthusiasm to the job, she could remember a time where she wouldn't want to leave the Lab, pulling doubles for the release and hope that the bad guys were banged up. So the families, friend's and lover's could have closure. So she could have closure. Then Grissom told her she got too involved in cases, she needed a diversion. She wanted that diversion to be Grissom but sadly it wasn't so, so she seeked solace from Hank, the two timing asshole. He was nothing compared to Grissom. Going out to the movies or for a drink with him beat her sitting in her apartment by herself listening to her police scanner or reading the latest forensic journal. Grissom rode roller coasters, she socialised with Hank, and it hadn't gone down well with Grissom. There was jealousy; he hated the fact that Sara had chosen not to run after him but to have a life, which wasn't restricted to the Lab. It must have hurt him knowing she had called Hank 'baby' at a scene. Well life's a bitch.

However, things were finally getting back to normal. Sure, it wouldn't be perfect between them, but they were getting back on that bike and cycling as fast as they could. Sara knew Grissom wanted to prove to her he was the friend she needed at that moment. The atmosphere around the Lab would be better too, no more arguments, no more silent treatments. There was an upside and a downside to this. She wasn't getting all the solo cases anymore, but someone else was. She had to smile at that.

"Earth to Sara."

Shaking her head, she looked at Greg. "Huh?"

"I was saying, I hope you don't think I've not enjoyed the time we've been working together. You've taught me a lot Sara. If and when I become a CSI, I hope I'll be as good as you and if I am…remember me to thank you personally."

Sara chuckled.

"Slow down Greg, we're going to work together again, just not so soon."

"Yeh, anyway…back to work. We have a case to solve!"

* * *

Could he handle a platonic relationship with Sara Sidle? The answer was no. He knew deep down he felt things for Sara that he had never felt before, he couldn't say it was love. He didn't think it was love right now; it was a fondness, closeness. They were so alike, they were meant to be together he thought, the question was, would it work out if they ever became involved? Sara was a loaded gun, she could blow at any moment, sometimes she could be extrovert, and other times she was pure introvert. Grissom himself was an introvert, he never shared anything personal, and he didn't have a contagious personality like Greg. What was it that attracted Sara to himself? His mind? His naiveness? What was it? He stared at his desk; a confused expression gripped his face. He was 15 years older; he was nearly 50, god he felt like a teenager when he was in the presence of Sara. Her smile, her laughter, she was so precious to him. He could never let her go; yet, he couldn't become 'involved'. Hell, if Ecklie ever found out that they were in a romantic relationship he'd have Sara moved to a different Lab quicker than Grissom could blink. 

With a frustrated sigh, he told himself.

_Nothing can happen Gil; she's too good for you. Let her go._

* * *

Sitting in the break room Greg and Sara decided to have a cup of coffee before they got back to work. The conversation was perking up as Brass rounded the corner and walked into the break room with a grim face. 

"What's up Brass?"

"Sara, Sanders, get your kits…there's been another murder."

"Martin Morris aged 22. He works at a small music shop down the road, it's called…'Rocking Records'"

Greg nodded his head.

"Yeh, I've seen the guy a few times when I've been in there, man their CD's are cheap, good quality. I've never had any…"

Greg looked up and noticed Brass and Sara staring at him with a plain expression.

"Problems, OK…back to the case. He's in the same position as the other victim."

Sara nodded.

"Yup, and the same message that was on the other vic's mirror. I say these are related. Looks like we'll be working with each other a bit longer Greggo."

"What do we have?"

Sara, Greg, and Brass turned around to see an inquisitive Grissom standing at the bathroom door, his eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked curiously.

Grissom walked further into the bathroom and looked around. The crime scene photographs he had viewed earlier matched the crime scene in front of them. The neatly folded clothes, the message on the mirror and the victims position.

"I finished my paperwork and decided to come out into the field and join you guys. Looks like you could use an extra pair of hands."

Sara smiled at Grissom; he in return gave her a soft smile back.

"I just saw Doc Robbins before I left the Lab, he says that the victim died of asphyxiation. He found white fibre's in her throat, most probably from a bath towel or Gym towel."

All three CSI's got to work, Grissom found one fingerprint on the edge of the bath, it was a partial. He also found some hairs next to the bottom of the bath, they looked red in colour, and maybe the murderer was a red head. Sara took pictures of the crime scene, the message written neatly on the mirror with a finger, the clothes which were neatly folded. Putting down the camera she looked closely at the clothes and noticed green fibre's, which looked as if they matched the ones, found at the related crime scene. Picking them up with tweezers, she bagged them.

"Greg, I think I just found more of those green fibre's."

Greg turned around from printing the door handle.

"Cool, so now do you believe the murderer wears a Granny knitted jumper?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Whatever Greggo."

* * *

"Hey Cath, what's up?" 

Catherine looked up from her reading and motioned Warrick to sit down.

"Grissom's out in the field with Sara and Greg, their case has now turned into a serial."

"Bummer."

Catherine smiled at Warrick. He had the nicest eyes she had seen in a while, she couldn't believe that people at school had made fun of his eyes they were beautiful. Every time she looked at him she could see herself clearly in them, they were like Gems. His smile was contagious, he had the most wonderful mouth ever, she couldn't believe she had just started to notice these things, he was perfect, and he wasn't Eddie. She was sure he'd be great with Lindsey.

She thought of Grissom, he had taken too long to admit his feelings for Sara, and everyone knew he had feelings for her. He just wasn't good at showing his emotions, she didn't want to turn out like Grissom, she couldn't bare the thought of hardly ever talking to Warrick, or ignoring him and she wouldn't be like Grissom, she knew that Warrick and herself had chemistry, they got on well. It wouldn't hurt to ask him out, would it?

Warrick stared at Catherine intently, what was she thinking?

"So…do you have a case for me?"

Catherine shook her head. "Nope, it's quiet here tonight, was wondering if you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm feeling kind of hungry."

"Great, it's a date." Catherine stood up and followed Warrick out of Trace with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Brass walked into Grissom's office. 

"So…Sheila Simmon's, she had no family registered. No boyfriend and no friends. She was a loner, ordered clothes books groceries etc off the Internet. Neighbours said she was a normal girl, if she was ever out and passed them she'd say Hi and nobody noticed anything strange over at her apartment round the time she was murdered."

"So it's a dead end. Have you paged Sara with this information?" Grissom raised his right eyebrow in a questioning manor.

"Na, I thought I'd let her lovely loving Boss tell her the good news."

Grissom sighed and took his glasses off.

"Get off my back will you Jim."

Brass closed Grissom's office door and sat down in the chair opposite of Grissom.

"Gil, as a friend I'm just trying to head you in the right direction. You don't wanna be a lonely old man smoking a pipe and talkin' to his bugs all day long? You broke her heart, it's time you tried to mend that heart of hers. She wants you, no-one else, hell I wouldn't turn her down if she asked me out…I'd be on the floor having a coronary."

Grissom smiled at the thought.

"Seriously…if this 'thing' between you two doesn't get sorted out…one or both of you are going to get hurt bad and I don't think you'll be able to heal properly afterwards."

"I'm trying Jim. I'm trying to be the friend she needs, don't you think I want to see her happy? I don't hurt her on purpose. If it wasn't for me, she could be happily married by now with kids and a dog in a nice house. I'm holding her back and I have nothing to offer her."

"You do…your love. If I had paid more attention to Ellie, I'm sure she wouldn't be the way she is now. I screwed up and look what's happened, we never talk. I don't want that to happen to you or Sara. Life isn't all about work Gil, have some fun…I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves."

Grissom shook his head and frowned.

"I _can't_, I'm her Boss…she works for me. It's not right Jim. I'd let her down, she expects to much from me."

Brass glared at Grissom.

"Oh save the self pity Gil, it must feel good having a good looking girl running after you. You either do something about this thing between you two, or it's over and I'm warning you my friend. You hurt her…and I promise I'll never forgive you Gil. I've known you for along time but that doesn't mean I'm on your side all the time."

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters etc etc.

**A/N:** I hope you are all enjoying this so far, i'm really getting into trying to mature Grissom and Sara's relationship without them being OOC. It may not seem exciting right now but i promise i'll make it exciting in the next few chapters. Keep on reviewing, it's what keeps me going!_ Rattus_

**Chapter Four**

The feeling of warmth spread through her body, from head to toe, she could feel everything in that one moment, eyes closed, mouth pouted. It felt as if she were floating, floating through the air or sailing on white silk clouds, she felt good, no better than good. Her face felt cool, she tried to move, but everything moved in slow motion, her hand rising to grasp at some hidden thing that couldn't be made out, she opened her eyes. Before they were beautiful, peaceful..now they were wide, scared. She tried to scream out but all she could feel was water entering her throat and making it's way to her lungs. She needed to choke, wretch do something for that horrible feeling of water overloading her senses.

She tried to move, but like before the slow motion made it hard for her to react, gulp gulp gulp, the water kept coming. She couldn't stop it. She was drowning. And then, she saw him, the bluest eyes she had ever seen, the curly hair she wanted to run her hands through, that delicious mouth of his and that's when she knew, she was his victim.

Pulling and pushing she tried to scream the water filling her senses she felt herself fall in and out of consciousness, but she knew he was still there, that loving look in his eyes and again, he pushed her to the bottom of the bath tub, her back hitting off the smooth plastic. Again and again, he wouldn't let her come up for air, he wouldn't let her live. She tried, oh she tried but it wasn't enough, with one more shove, she was dead.

The first thing she heard when she woke up was her shrill screaming, a painful scream and soon after painful sobs wracking her body. She couldn't breath, she couldn't grasp onto the idea of breathing in and out, and it felt like her dream all over again. Sitting up she wiped the sweat from her face and continued to hyperventilate, her dream coming back in short bursts of agony. This case was getting to her, she had been the victim in the tub, and her killer…she closed her eyes in thought. No he could never do that..but that's what he had been doing for the past year, pushing her away, letting her loneliness slowly eat away at her. Shaking her head roughly, she stood up and staggered to the bathroom, she felt sick. Burning bile rising up her throat, she could taste it rather than feel it, collapsing on the bathroom floor, she let the sickness over take her, gag after gag. She didn't know how long it had been but now she was lying on her white tiled bathroom floor, her head in her hands, her face and palms clammy with sweat.

Her dream kept coming back to her, haunting her. She closed her eyes and seen that face, that wonderful face, his eyes, his mouth…and that disappointed look. Grissom had drowned her in her dream and she couldn't get the picture out of her head, it was too painful to deal with right now. She felt tired a lonely, and on her tiled bathroom floor, that is where she slept for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

"Greg, have you seen Sara?" 

Greg looked up from reading his music magazine and shook his head.

"Nope, haven't seen her tonight…why you wanting her for something?"

Grissom frowned, why wasn't Sara at the Lab? She was normally early.

"Doesn't matter, you'll do. I'm going over to Rocking Records; see if any of the staff can shed a little light on Martin Morris's death. Put the magazine down, your coming with me."

Rocking records was a small shop on the edge of the strip, the garish sign melded in with the bright lights of the strip. Grissom, Brass, and Greg made their way inside. Greg pointed to the counter.

"That's Claire, she works here. I've asked her out_ sooo_ many times yet she keeps turning me down."

Grissom frowned at Greg.

"Thank you Greg for that pointless piece of information."

Walking to the counter Brass flashed his badge.

"I'm Detective Jim Brass, this is Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders. We're here to see the manager Rob White."

Claire looked up from her reading and listened intently. It was then that she noticed, it was Greg, the guy that wouldn't stop asking her out.

"Greggy! I didn't know you were with the cops."

Greg blushed, and smiled lightly.

"I'm a CSI…"

Claire winked. "You should have told me Greggy, I like a man in uniform."

Grissom cleared his throat. "Can you tell the manager we're here."

"Sure thing."

Claire went into the back and got her manager. Brass stared at Greg and smirked.

"I really don't know why she turns you down Greggy, you have charisma...a personality…hair like a clown…."

A tall stocky man came from the back and stood at the counter, his pale green eyes focused on Grissom and Brass.

"I'm Rob White the manager, it's a terrible shame what happened to Martin, he was a good worker."

"We're here to ask a few questions then I'm going let them look around." Brass pointed to Grissom and Greg.

"You'll have to get yourself a warrant first. You may ask your questions, but your not prowling around my shop scaring off customers."

Brass stared at the man.

"You can either let them look around…or I go get a warrant and close you down while they do. Your customers won't be scared then, you won't have any."

The man continued to stare at Brass, his lips melding into an evil smile. "Do your worst..." He looked at the badge, which now hung from Brass' trousers. "Detective Brass, but your guys aren't snooping around without a warrant. Anymore of this…and I won't answer your questions either."

Grissom held up a photograph of Sheila Simmons's.

"Have you seen her before, in the shop or around Martin?"

Rob White took a long look at the photograph and frowned. "I haven't seen that woman before in or out of this shop. Why?"

Grissom put the picture away. "Martin Morris was found in his apartment, in his bath dead. That woman I showed you was found the exact same way, we think the murders are related."

Claire stepped aside Mr White.

"But…but I thought that Martin's death was an accident. Why would someone want to kill him?"

Greg chimed in. "That's what we want to find out Claire. Do you mind answering a few questions too?"

Claire looked at her Boss then back to Greg. "No problem Greggy."

Sitting outside of the Lab in her car, Sara pondered over her Dream. That's exactly what it was, a dream. She knew Grissom didn't have it in him to hurt her, why would she be dreaming of something like that? Sure, it felt like Grissom had been pushing her away this past year, but it wasn't as if she was slowly drowning because of it. It didn't make any sense; she knew that after dreaming about that the dreams would continue to come. It happened all the time; she was too involved, yet she couldn't pull herself away from the case. It sure looked like it was going to turn into a serial.

_Pull yourself together Sara; you're stronger than this. Hold your head up high and get on with the job. Stop acting so weak._

Climbing out of her car, she made her way to the Lab's entrance.

* * *

"Umm, I've known Martin for a couple of years now. He worked here before I got this job, cool guy and he was nice. A customer never complained about his attitude. He was one of those guys who had charm and knew how to use it. I really don't know why anyone would want to kill him." 

Claire frowned and looked over towards her boss, he nodded in agreement for her to continue to answer the questions.

"Claire, did Martin mention anyone new? Or maybe someone that had fallen out with him…maybe someone unusual?" Greg leaned into Claire's personal space. He wanted to protect her, he liked her. He was attracted to Sara but it had grown into a sisterly respect. Now Claire, she was beautiful, she was perfect.

"No, he never mentioned anything personal to me. All I know is he that he has a sister in Texas and a brother who lives off the grid. He didn't go into any details."

"That's cool Claire, you've gave us a lot."

Brass looked over towards Rob White with a questioning gaze. "Sure you don't want to let them look around for a bit?"

"Not without a warrant Detective Brass."

Brass nodded his head. "We'll be back. Thank you for your time, Mr White, Claire."

"See you later Greggy."

Greg blushed. "Um…er…bye Claire."

Once outside Grissom put his sunglasses on along with Greg, they made their way to Grissom's Denali.

Greg spoke first. "Man, that Rob dude's freaky."

Brass nodded in agreement with Greg's comment. "He's hiding something."

"Once you get that warrant Jim, we'll see if we can find any evidence that links Mr White to the crime scene's."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get that warrant. Later Gil, Sanders."

Grissom had returned to the Lab over an hour ago and had not spotted Sara anywhere. It was as if she was trying to avoid him, but he hadn't done anything wrong to upset her. So, what was making her not want to see him? Shaking his head, he continued to sign slips of paper and reports. His wrist ached with all the writing. He never whined about his job, he never complained after a decomp, but paperwork, it would be the death of him. It was the only thing he detested in his line of work.

He continued to think of Sara, no matter how many times he took deep breaths or counted to ten. She would always return to his head. His beautiful Sara. Deciding to find her, he got up from his desk and went searching. She couldn't have just disappeared. On his search he was cornered by Hodges.

"Hey Boss, you're working the drowning case right?"

Grissom sighed. "They didn't drown but yes, why?"

"Well Sara found green fibre's at the first crime scene and found the same fibre's at the second crime scene. They are the same, identical and they came off the same bit of clothing. It's Merino wool, also known as Australian wool. In this case, if this kind of wool has a spill or a stain on it, the owner's meant to brush it, clean the stain off etc etc. So the killer has spilled something on his jumper tried to brush it off and hasn't done a very good job. Very amateurish. The wool Sara is finding is the snapped bits, when the killer's brushing too hard on the same spot for a while."

Grissom raised his right eyebrow and smirked. "Thank you David."

Walking past the layout room Grissom noticed Sara hunched over a pile of books, coming closer into the room, he noticed some were poetry, novels, and quote books.

Not to startle her he asked quietly. "What are you looking for?"

Sara's head snapped up and she smiled softly at Grissom, it was then that her mind decided to give her a flashback of her dream, Grissom's hands pressing down on her chest, drowning her.

Grissom noticed her eyes clouding over and walked towards her, concern written in his features. _"Sara."_

No answer.

"Sara, are you alright?"

Shaking her head to get the image out of her mind, she looked at Grissom, her fake smile faltering slightly. "I'm fine."

Grissom sat down next to her, he wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Are you sure? I can understand if this case is getting to you Sara."

"I'm fine Grissom I'm just…tired I suppose."

Grissom pursed his lips and stared at one of the books, which lay on the table in front of them.

"I…I need to talk to you Sara. I'm really trying…I just wanted you to know. And I was wondering…if you wanted to get something to eat? Fresh minds, we might think better."

Sara rubbed her eyes. They were feeling rather heavy, but she'd slept later that normal. Smiling she closed the book she was looking through.

"Sure, that sounds great Grissom."

Grissom smiled back at Sara. "Good, I'll just go get my coat."

The cool interior of the car was the exact opposite of view outside the car. The hot harsh sun, scorning people on the street. The sunglasses he wore protected his eyes from the blaring light. He switched the radio on; the soft flow of David Bowie floated through the car and reached his ears. He smiled as he noticed her walking out, along with HIM. He watched as they climbed into his car and drove off. He tapped his steering wheel and hummed to the radio.

They had found the people he had practiced on, they were only pawns in the game he was playing. They were random people who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She never had anything on him. It was only a matter of time before he became acquainted with her life. Soon, very soon…

_TBC_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Like before i don't own a thing..sadly..

A/N This chapter is real short, but i'll make up for it later on. Enjoy.

Greg Sanders unwrapped his McDonalds cheeseburger and sniffed the hot air coming from it. It smelled gorgeous. He prodded the sesame bun and sighed, damn he was hungry. He hadn't had a bite to eat in over 18 hours and his stomach had been growling for 2. Chewing slowly on a fry he stared at his burger and wondered why something so bad for you could taste so good. Right now he had nothing to do but eat, the case that Grissom Sara and himself was on was going nowhere, no new evidence had come through and they were waiting for that warrant to search Rocking Records. Grissom and Sara had disappeared so he had to eat his lunch alone.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Sara's attitude had changed for the better these past few days. It was weird the way everything was going perfect, Greg was waiting for that single thing to set Sara off again, be it a comment or a look from Grissom, and he knew it would come. Staring at his burger he forgot about his fries, the thing looked so unhealthy and greasy, the cheese had melted into a cube of yellow goo at the bottom of the wrapper and the ketchup was oozing. Licking his lips he sniffed the air once again, he loved these moments where he prolonged the inevitable. Soon that tasty burger would be busy being digested in his stomach and he knew he would still be feeling hungry after it. Damn fast food. It left you wanting more.

Off in his own burger loving world Greg didn't notice both Brass and Nick enter the break room laughing away at a comment Nick had made. Both plonking themselves down next to Greg they looked at him as if he was the answer to their prayers.

"Wassup Greggo, something wrong with your burger?" Nicks Texan drawl making the sentence sound smooth.

Slowly Greg looked up from his burger and smirked. "No, why…you wanting it?"

Shaking his head Nick took Greg's large coke and took a long sip from it. "Naw, me and Brass here had something to eat before we came back from the Lab. What you doin here sittin eating by yourself?"

Greg ate a handful of fries and munched them quickly. "Well…Grissom and Sara have both disappeared and left me on my own. Warrick and Catherine, well no-one has seen them for ages..and I'm not sitting with Hodges, that guy talks endlessly."

It was now or never, taking the burger into his manly hands he brought it to his open mouth and bit down, cheese and ketchup invading his mouth with a hint of mustard to hotten things up. Delicious. Finishing his first mouthful of his burger he set it down and drank some of his coke. "I've been thinking, what if our two victims are related by a place they used to go to, or maybe a club they both joined…like a Book club."

Brass shook his head. "The first vic, Sheila Simmons…she was a recluse. Never went out, didn't have any friends. No pets either. I could check up on Net groups, see if they ever chatted through some kind of forum and the likes."

"Cool. Hey, do you think the killer will strike again?"

"If it's a serial killer then yeh. They'll go on and on until they want to be caught or have a break from it."

"I can't believe we have nothing, maybe we should go back to the scene and see if we missed something out."

Brass chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Gil and Sara are like…evidence detectors, they miss nothing."

Finishing off his burger Greg wiped his mouth and wondered where in the Hell were Grissom and Sara?

* * *

Grissom held the door open for Sara as she walked into the Diner. The walls were painted a soft yellow, the worktops were beige. It was cosy yet not too intimate. Walking over to a private booth they both sat down.

"I remember this place…you took me here for breakfast when I came to Vegas."

Grissom nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm surprised you remembered, it's not as if it's some posh restaurant."

Sara shrugged. "I have a good memory."

They both sat in silence; Sara didn't have a clue what to say. What _could_ she say? It was at times like these that she wished they were more…. people friendly. Their social skills could be better, and she didn't think he wanted to talk about work

Grissom broke the silence. "How have you been?"

_What kind of question was that Gil? 'How have you been?'_

"Um…fine. Thanks for asking. How about you, you OK?"

Grissom rubbed his hands together. He wanted to be a better friend to her, and to be a better friend he needed to tell Sara the truth. Clearing his throat he looked into her brown eyes and melted. She was beautiful…and right now she was his. This was his time with her and he needed to tell her quickly and his surgery last year.

"I…there's something I need to tell you. I don't want you to be upset and I'll understand if your angry at me but…Last year, do you remember I was off for a couple of weeks?"

Sara nodded. "Yeh, you requested some personal time."

Grissom nodded too. "Yeh, personal time…well the reason I requested those few weeks of personal time was because I was recovering from surgery."

There, he had told her, she knew he had had surgery. He knew she would be angry with him for not telling her, yet he thought she might understand why he kept it to himself. He was a very private man, and he didn't like advertising his private life on the walls of the Lab.

Sara blinked her tears away. Her eyes were burning. _Surgery_...he said surgery. God, he had been ill...and she hadn't noticed…and he hadn't thought to tell her till now. But of course, now was a good time, they were re building their friendship, last year things had been rocky between them so he wouldn't have told her.

"Surgery?"

"Yeh…Sara I know your angry…but you have to understand…I was scared I thought I was going to lose my hearing I thought-

"Your hearing? You were going deaf?"

Grissom closed his eyes, he could hear the pain and anger in her voice, but he could also hear compassion.

"That's why it felt that you were ignoring us at times, the Haviland Trial, you couldn't hear Westcott."

"Yes."

"But things are alright now yeh? You can hear perfectly, your not still going deaf are you?"

Grissom shook his head. "I have 93 percent of my hearing in my right ear and 95 in my left."

Sara took Grissom's hand and cupped it in her own smaller one. "You could have told me…I could have been there for you. You needed someone to help you through it."

"I was scared you would see me differently, weak…I didn't want you to pity me. I felt like I was turning into an old man, and then…you asked me out…I had so many things rushing through my mind, No just seemed the right thing to say. I didn't mean to hurt you…before what I said in my office…I've been thinking a lot about this whole situation with us Sara…I'm going back against my word.."

Sara's brow furrowed_. Please oh please don't say you want me to leave Vegas…please. _

"I can't settle for friendship Sara…"

Sara began to pull her hand back; Grissom caught it in his grasp and squeezed it.

"I want more."

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**::weeps: Like before, i own nothing!

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews, they actually keeps me going. So thank you and here's a slightly longer chapter for you fic junkies. Enjoy.**

There was silence, not an uncommon thing in the presence of Grissom and Sara, but this wasn't an uncomfortable silence, this was an embarrassed silence. Something unusual to both of them. Sara sat with a stoic impression imprinted on her face; her features had turn to stone with Grissom's revelation. Her stomach had started to butterfly her nerves were on fire. This is exactly what she wanted, had hoped for but for some reason she felt…out of place. Like it wasn't meant to be her that Grissom wanted a relationship with. Wait, when had Grissom said he wanted a relationship? All he had said was that he wanted more…more what? Sara's head was spinning, she was sure she might pass out.

Sidle think of something to say. Look at him, he's got that Grissom look again, like he's trying to analyse what your thinking. Can he hear what I'm thinking? Jeez, pull it together girl!

Grissom was a wreck inside, outside he was calm but inside, he was going to blow. Wasn't this what she wanted in the first place? Christ, women…say one thing mean another. Confused he looked Sara in the eye and noticed she had turned a strange shade of grey, was she going to throw up?

Sara was the first to break the silence.

"I…"

Grissom nodded.

"You…"

Grissom nodded once again.

"Us…"

"I'm not promising that this is going to be easy. But I want to try…why can't we try? I've had all these insecurities floating through my mind since I knew about this….'thing' going on between us, but it all seems so pointless. Right now…it's as if everything that I thought meant something to me… seems so unappealing now. Except you."

Grissom squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Look…I know you must be feeling confused…but if anything think of this as a…an experiment."

Expect Grissom to turn scientist.

"So…you want us to date, but look at it as if it's just all a big experiment?"

Grissom frowned. It sounded utterly stupid even to his own ears. Had he said to look at it as if it was an experiment? _Christ, don't put her off just when you want to start trying Gil you fool!_

"It's going to feel weird and awkward sometimes…."

"Yeh."

"We might even fall out a couple of times.."

"Yeh."

Grissom and Sara both looked at each other smiling softlly.

* * *

Warrick pulled away from Catherine. The making out session turning steamy. Wow was the first ting that came to his mind; the other was that they hadn't eaten a thing. He had to laugh inwardly at that. That was the whole point in going for their lunch early. Licking his lips he waited for Catherine to open her eyes.

Woooooow! She was away with the fairies with that kiss. If she knew he was such a good kisser she would have did this ages ago. Mmm, he tasted of mint and coffee, the perfect combination.

"Well…"

"Wow."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

Looking over the crime scene photographs Greg took a sip of his second coffee. Grissom and Sara still hadn't turned up and he couldn't go alone with Brass to Rocking Records with their warrant.

_Man, being the rookie sucks!_

The thing that kept popping into his head, was the two pictures that Sara had taken, of the victim's mirrors. They said the same thing.** In death may you find peace**…maybe it was a quote. Grissom was good at quotes, he could ask him about it when he finally showed up. Nothing else seemed out of the blue. Standing up he decided to go visit Doc Robbins…

* * *

_She had beautiful skin, it reminded him of porcelain. She smelled of peaches and body lotion. Folding her clothes up slowly he inhaled the sent of her fabric softener. Mmm, lemon. He took longer on the silk blouse, which the woman was wearing only minutes ago, this was his last message to the CSI's before he started using a different approach to get their attention. She looked so heavenly as she lay in her bath, the water surrounding her pale coloured body. There wasn't terror in her eyes there was acceptance. He hated doing this in silence, putting his earphones in his ears, he switched his I-Pod on and selected Billy Joel, he needed something slow to work with..._

* * *

Walking back to his SUV Grissom decided maybe now was a good time to bring the idea of a date up.

"So…I have Friday off and I know you do too, would you like to have dinner with me? I'll cook."

Sara's eyes lit up. "Sure I'd love to."

Grissom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Great, my house around 7ish."

"Sure…it's a date." Sara winked at Grissom seductively and entered his SUV. He stood rooted to the spot for 5 seconds in shock and then realised Sara was waiting.

_Pull yourself together Gil!_

* * *

"Hey Doc."

Doc Robbins looked up from the corpse lying in front of him.

"Hello there young Sanders, you're here about Mr Morris I presume."

"Yup. So…what's the verdict?"

"I found the same white fibre that I did in Sheila Simmons throat, now sometimes when a body is bruised it might not show up until a matter of days, this is what happened in the case of your two victims. There were handprints on both victims' chests, they match."

Greg's brows knitted together in confusion. "Anything show up in the Tox Screen?"

Doc Robbins shook his head. "Nope."

"So…how did he subdue them then? He must have done something before he smothered them."

"I think that's what you CSI's get paid to do Greg, you find the evidence…I just look at the bodies."

"OK then, thanks." Walking out of the morgue Greg's grin grew into a full smile. Oh someone was in Grissom's good books when he got back.

* * *

"Eventually! The wanderers return, how was your 20 plus hour lunch?"

Grissom frowned at Greg, his good mood replaced with irritation.

"There's no need for the sarcasm Greg. Have you found anything new about our two victims? And don't give me a short story about your life…just cut to the chase."

Greg was furious. There was no need for Grissom to talk to him like that. If he were to have a good working relationship with Grissom and the other guys, he needed to be treated as an equal. God, what a fucking moan Grissom could be at times the moody bast-

"Greg!"

"OK OK, no need to get your panties in…right, both victims were asphyxiated with what we presume to be bath or gym towels, nothing in there blood system so they weren't drugged and then murdered. So this guy must know them if they're letting him into their homes."

"Possibly, but he or she may be lying about who they really are. How do you know a salesman is a salesman?"

Sara looked at Grissom. "You ask to see their license to sell their merchandise?"

Both Grissom and Greg stared at her quizzically. "What? I like to know who I'm dealing with."

"Yeh…loser."

"So we go around asking neighbours if salesmen or the like were wandering around at the time they were killed."

Grissom couldn't help but look at Sara, she was cute when she was thinking, her eyebrow would raise and she would purse those lovely lips of hers…_Professional Gil..your at work._

"Oh! Grissom...I was wondering how good you were with quotes."

Sara smirked. "Greg, Grissom is a walking book of quotes."

Grissom scrunched his nose up at her comment. "I know my quotes, why?"

"Kay, it's just that on the vic's mirrors the killer is writing '**In Death May You Find Peace**' and I thought maybe it was one of those kinda macabre quotes."

"Doesn't ring a bell Greg. I'd look into that though, if I were you."

"Yes sir." With that Greg walked off mumbling to himself about quotes and stick them where the sun don't shine, Grissom didn't hear him though.

"Griss.."

"Yup?"

Sara looked into his blue eyes, her brown ones hypnotising him.

"Sometimes you can be hard on Greg. You have this father son relationship with each other, and he only wants your acceptance of him and your faith in him to do his Job. He wants you to be proud of him. He is working hard."

"I'm not his father though, and he shouldn't seek guidance in me, he should seek guidance in himself."

"So you never seeked guidance from Gerrard when you were a rookie CSI?"

"If he was proud or happy when I did something right then he was happy, I didn't go out my way to do things for him so he'd be happy. I don't work like that, maybe Greg does."

"I'm just saying, don't be so hard on him…he's a good guy."

Grissom nodded.

"I think you have neighbours to chat with Sidle…" Grissom walked to his office smirking, Sara on the other hand stalked off, moaning about how her supervisor was a pain in the ass.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Grissom sat behind his desk watching his tarantula crawl up his arm. Brass walked in took one look at the spider and shrieked. "Gah! Put it away!"

Grissom smiled and put the spider back into it's terranium.

"Wow, THE Gil Grissom is in a good mood for once, what gives? New textbook? They found a rare species of caterpillar?"

"No and I wish."

Brass sat down opposite of Grissom and eyed the tarantula warily. "Does that thing have to sit on your desk? It's giving me evils."

Pushing the box to the other side of his desk Grissom couldn't take the grin off of his face.

"Does this have something to do with a tall brunette with extraordinary legs and a sexy smile?"

Grissom glared at Brass. "It might."

"You and her had a chat, you said things, she said things…you agreed there was chemistry and decided to ask her out on a date?"

Grissom shook his head. "How do you DO that?"

"What can I say…I'm a very talented guy, good looks, great personality. The women fall at my feet."

"So I take it you have something if you're sitting in my office pestering me about my lunch hour."

Brass nodded. "I do indeed, I Doctor Grissom have one warrant to search Rocking Records…fancy tagging along?"

"I don't know, I have a very busy schedule…"

"Just get your things and let's go…"

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Iown zilch.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It's came to my attention that i made a mistake a few chapters back. Looking back i could smack myself. Yes technically for a case to be a serial 3 murders have to have been commited with the same M/O. So i'm sorry if i confused any of you. thank you Drakien for pointing that out. Anyway here's chapter seven. Enjoy.

Once again Grissom and Brass entered Rocking Records, this time they had a warrant to search the premises. They both knew that a certain manager wouldn't be happy about their return. Claire recognised them as they walked through the door, her face lighting up in hope that a certain Greg Sanders had accompanied them, when she noticed it was just Grissom and Brass her smile dimmed to a brief smirk.

"Hey, your those police guys."

Brass nodded his head. "Yeh I'm Detective Brass and this is Gil Grissom."

"Well nice to meet you both again. Where's Greggy?"

Grissom frowned and pursed his lips. "He's uh…at the Lab. He has important things to catch up on."

"Kay, tell him I was asking for him."

Brass looked around the shop, picking a CD up here and there inspecting the covers. Claire watched him intently, forgetting about her Kerrang magazine, which she had been reading 2 minutes ago.

"Soo…are you here like, buying a CD or you guys needing someone?"

"We're here to serve a warrant Miss…-"

"Just call me Claire, everyone does. What you got a warrant for?"

"To search the premises. Is Mr White here at the moment?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope, nipped out about an hour ago. Said he was meeting someone, didn't go into any details, but he's like that. He sometimes goes away for days."

"He didn't mention where this person might live?"

"No, why…is he in some kind of trouble. I know he's a moody guy and that but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Grissom decided to do a little poking around seeing as no one was here to stop him. He was rather glad; he didn't need a nosey grumpy guy behind his back inspecting everything he did.

"Erm, Claire? Would you mind if I went into the back?"

"Well, I dunno...you see Rob, he won't be happy if he finds you guys snooping about. I don't want to lose my job, I enjoy it."

Grissom sighed inwardly. God…why couldn't this be easy for once?

"I promise not to move a thing. You won't know I've even been through there. I won't tell him if you don't."

Claire pondered on it for a moment, her frowning indicated she was thinking seriously. "Well…OK, but no moving things round in there, he's picky and he'll know if someone's been snooping about."

Grissom smiled. "Thank you."

Moving into the back he noticed there were three doors. One was green, the paint flaking on the door; he looked at the ground and noticed the green flakes lying in a heap. The door to the right of that one looked older, it was probably the bathroom. The grey door had a round handle.

_Might be able to get fingerprints off that._

Pulling on his latex gloves with a snap, he started dusting the handle.

"Hey! Mr Grissom! What are you doing?"

Grissom turned around and stared at Claire. "I'm dusting this handle for fingerprints, I promise not to leave any dust lying around."

"Well…OK."

Removing the clear plastic from the handle he held it up to the light and smiled inwardly. _Not bad.._

Making sure he hadn't left any powder he opened the door and was greeted with a bright break room. The walls were painted a ferocious orange and there were music magazines lying everywhere. There were two yellow sofas, both looking rather shabby and a kitchen, which resembled a pigsty. The place was a mess. Padding into the kitchen area he wondered if Mr White's mug was lying around. No luck he decided to try the other rooms and see if he could find any evidence, which might link either Claire or Rob White to the crime scenes.

Next on his stop was the door he thought led to the bathroom. He opened it and was assaulted by the smell of human waste.

"Claire, do you know that this toilet is blocked?"

"Yeh, Rob said he was gonna get it fixed as soon as possible. It stinks in there."

_Yeh, stating the obvious._

He looked around, there was a bar of soap on the sink, the plug had been ripped from it's cord and lay inside the sink. The paper dispenser was empty, he was glad he didn't need the toilet.

The last door was to the left of the break room. The door looked new, the brown stained door looking out of place. Grissom opened it slowly, before he could enter he was pushed rather roughly to the side, his shoulder connecting with the wall, a soft pop was heard.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck do you think your doing huh? That's MY office, get your ass out of there now before I fucking sort you out!"

The pain started off as a dull throb and then escalated into an injured Grissom wincing, as it grew stronger. Brass came through, the look in his eyes told Grissom that he was sorry for letting Rob White through.

"I told you not to go through their Mr White. Gil you OK?"

Grissom winced. "He's dislocated my shoulder."

"Yeh, might teach you a lesson. What right do you have to search my place anyway? Get the fuck out…NOW!"

Brass shoved the search warrant into Rob White's face. "This here Mr White is a warrant to search these premises. I could take you in right now for assaulting my colleague. Gil, you want to press charges?"

"Right now, I'd really like to be taken to a hospital!"

Brass stared at Rob White while taking his cell phone out of his breast pocket. Dialling Sara's cell phone she answered on the fourth ring.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sara it's Brass. I need you to come to Rocking Records, something's happened and Grissom's hurt, he needs to be taken to hospital and I have to take the guy in. Would you mind driving Grissom to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be right there."

Brass put his cell phone away. "Gil, Sara's on her way. You OK?"

Grissom was rather pale, who would have thought dislocating your shoulder would hurt this much? The worst was yet to come; he had to have it put back into place. Now THAT was going hurt. He looked towards Brass and nodded his head.

"I'll live."

"Look, if you hadn't of been snooping around that wouldn't have happened."

Brass gritted his teeth. "He wasn't snooping around, remember the warrant I showed you? It states that evidence may be collected from the premises. Now shut up."

"Whatever…"

Claire slowly walked into the break room. She noticed that the Grissom guy was hurt.

"Everything OK in here?"

Brass nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Kay."

* * *

Sara pulled up in front of Rocking Records, Brass had said Grissom was hurt, but he didn't go into detail. It couldn't be that serious if she were to drive him to the hospital, but Sara still felt sick. God, anything could have happened.

Walking into the shop she noticed that it was quiet.

"Hello?"

Brass poked his head from around the corner near the cash desk.

"Sara, glad you could make it. Gil's in a little pain says he's dislocated his shoulder."

"And when did he become a Doctor?"

Grissom walked into the front of the store and noticed Sara standing there. She looked worried and a little hesitant. He winked at her and she eased up a little.

"You don't look so good, let's get you to the hospital."

Grissom nodded.

Brass turned to Rob White. "Let's go for a drive."

* * *

Sara had been driving no more than two minutes when she looked at Grissom and broke the silence. "So…how did this happen?"

Grissom sighed. "I was away to enter his office, he pushed me out of the way and I landed shoulder first into the wall."

"Ouch."

Sara looked at Grissom. "Does it hurt?"

Grissom stared at her. "Yes it does."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was in silence.

"Mr Grissom, your shoulders dislocated, I'm going to put it back into place. Now, you're going to feel a little pain. On the count of three, One…Two…Three."

Grissom felt the Doctor manipulating his shoulder, the pain was unbearable, he wanted to shout, scream, and cry but instead grunted in pain. Sara heard his painful grunt and looked over, his face was contorted in pain.

"There, now I advise you wear a sling for at least three days. If you feel like you can move your arm around after that you may take it out. But under no circumstances are you to lift any heavy objects. And at work, it looks like you'll be doing paper work."

At the mention of paper work, Grissom winced. Damn shoulder!

"Do you have any painkillers at home?"

"Yes."

"Take them when you need them, your shoulder is still weak."

Sara looked at the Doctor; his nametag read Ralph Cameron.

"Thanks."

Grissom sat on a padded bed, his feet dangling; it reminded him of the time he had to have surgery on his ears. He frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. A little sore."

"It's to be expected."

Sara looked into Grissom's eyes, his blue eyes turning darker, she was becoming aroused. She noticed that he was licking his lips. She leaned in far enough to give him space in case he pulled back, he didn't. He met her half way and their lips collided, it was soft and sensual. She moaned at the contact, she could feel the heat pooling at her stomach. His lips were soft and tasted of coffee, he opened his mouth and tasted her lips with his tongue, she was wearing cherry lip balm. Sara opened her mouth and their tongues met each other, dancing seductively around each other. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. As she moved closer she caught a whiff of him, he smelt of soap, and the smell that was uniquely Grissom, it was spicy and comforting.

Grissom moaned, he had kissed many women but none of the kisses related to this. She was beautiful; she tasted of cherry and peaches. This was heaven. She was beautiful, he opened his eyes, her eyes were closed, her eyelashes flickering. Sara's hands wound up in his hair, pulling and tugging at his soft curls. She had wanted to run her hands through his hair the first time they met. She had always wondered what it would feel like. He moaned contentedly, he liked that. She knew that sometime they would need to come up for air. He deepened the kiss; their bodies crushed together, his shoulder forgotten about. Right now they needed each other. Anything could have happened back at that store. The kiss softened to little kisses, kisses of promise. Finally they both pulled back, their faces red with heat and their breaths coming in short gasps. The looked at each other, they could see arousal in each other's eyes. Grissom pulled Sara into a warm embrace. He was finally home.

* * *

Greg do this, Greg do that. He was sick and tired of being the CSI lap dog. Grissom had been in such a mood; there was no need to bite his fricken head off. Jesus the guy needed a woman in his life. Looking through quote books wasn't exactly riveting stuff. DAMN! Greg threw another quote book onto the tabletop. Not a single quote had turned up that matched the message on the mirrors. A big waste of fucking time.

Gritting his teeth he decided to search the net in case something turned up. Putting his earphones in his ear, he turned on his I-pod, Marilyn Manson blaring from the earphones. He tried using search engines and keywords. Nothing came up. He sat back in his chair and decided to swivel on it. It might waste some time.

After making himself dizzy for the fourth time he sat back at the computer and tried to locate Rob White's personal files. Something might turn up.

* * *

_He sat back in his car, the radio turned down. He wanted to be able to hear and see her. She looked her best when the sun was high in the sky. He noticed that she was with that Grissom guy again, were they an item? He looked rather old to be dating her. Maybe she liked older men. He watched as they laughed their way to her SUV, she helped him in, his arm in a sling. When he got a hold of him on his own, slings would be the last thing on his mind. For now, he was content to watch…_

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing…_

**A/N:** _Oh boy! I haven't updated in like…aaaages. I'm so sorry for such the long wait. Here's chapter eight._

* * *

Slowly, Grissom took his house keys from his pocket and handed them to an exasperated Sara Sidle. Putting the key in the lock, she opened the door and ushered Grissom inside his Town House. As she closed the door, she turned around and noticed that nothing had changed since her last visit. Grissom was too predictable in the sense that he hated change, everything was always the same. 

Grissom quickly sat down on his worn couch and sighed contentedly, finally somewhere where he could relax. He looked over to Sara and noticed her looking round his Town House with the same concentration she oozed at crime scenes.

"It's uh…well, I don't have the time to…personalise it."

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled softly. "It's says more about you than you think it does Grissom."

Leaning against his kitchen tabletop she watched him as he sank into the couch. "Where do you keep your painkillers?"

Grissom sighed and closed his eyes. "Medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Right." Hesitantly Sara walked through Grissom's Town House in search of his bathroom. The first door she opened revealed an office, paperwork scattered everywhere and shelves filled with more bugs and experiments.

_I definitely wouldn't like to walk in here at night. _

Closing the door, she continued her journey; opening the door just opposite his office she walked straight into his bedroom. It was painted a cool blue, almost grey. His bed was neatly made; everything was tidy and organised in this room. Several books were piled on his dresser, entomology mostly and a book of poetry. She lightly skimmed her fingertips over the book on top and smiled. This room was so Grissom.

She looked over to his bed; it looked extremely warm and inviting. Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself and closed the door gently. "You're here to make sure he takes some painkillers for that shoulder Sara. Not to sit on his bed."

Finally she reached the bathroom, it was white and sterile, too sterile for her liking. Sara scrunched up her face and opened his medicine cabinet. She picked up his migraine tablets bottle and shook it lightly, it was nearly empty. Grissom must have been taking more migraines, who could blame him with the stress of work. Placing them back where she found them, she looked through the cabinet until she found Tylenol.

"Found them!"

Closing the cabinet door she quickly strolled through to his living room and handed him the bottle. "Right, take two just now, I'll go get you a glass of water to wash them down with."

Looking at his many kitchen cupboards she closed her eyes and tried to remember which held the glasses. She picked the first cupboard next to her and quickly opened it. HAH! Found them! Rinsing it first, then filling it with water she handed it to a very tired looking Grissom.

He muttered thanks and took the painkillers, gulping the glass of water down till it was empty. Handing it back to her she looked at it for a few seconds as if it were a foreign object. Somehow this whole thing felt a tad domestic. Actually too domestic for her liking.

"Do you want me to come back after shift to see how you're doing?"

Grissom looked up into Sara's big brown eyes and smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you. I think I'll have a nap."

Nodding Sara ruffled his hair, kissed his forehead and made her way back to the Lab.

* * *

He watched her as she exited the Town House. So this was where her Boss lived, quiet neighbourhood, not many kids around either. He watched as she threw herself into her SUV and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She was beautiful. He wanted her right there and then, but no...it wasn't the right time to become selfish and spoil the fun. 

He followed her slowly; he knew the journey to the Crime Lab by heart. He whistled to a tune on the radio and slipped on his shades. The sun was high in the sky and getting into his eyes. She was a slow driver and a very careful driver. She took bends smoothly and didn't go through any red lights. If she knew that she was being followed she didn't give any sign that she knew.

Finally she reached the Crime Lab, parking next to Grissom's forgotten SUV. She locked the doors and walked into the Lab, not noticing the shaded figure watching her every move.

_Sara my love…we shall meet very soon._

* * *

Grissom couldn't get to sleep, every time he closed his eyes they would snap back open. Finally after several attempts to doze off he got up gingerly and held his injured shoulder. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Maybe it was the couch; it wasn't exactly the comfiest of things. 

Lying down he stared at the roof for a few seconds before closing his eyes. They immediately snapped back open. What was wrong? He could feel exhaustion catching up on him, but it wasn't hitting him full force yet. He sighed and got up, pacing the floors of his house, he found himself in front of his coffee maker brewing some coffee. It wasn't the wisest idea, the caffeine would surely keep him up but he needed something to do.

As he waited for the coffee to brew he thought back to the kiss at the hospital. He had never felt like that before with just one kiss. He was sure his knees had turned to jelly right there and then. Her lips had been soft and sweet. He smiled at the memory. Sara was a beautiful woman, her facial features were perfect. Her smile could light the darkest of rooms, the little adorable gap that he always wanted to kiss. He was infatuated with Sara, maybe it was love…but whatever it was it was strong. It consumed his whole being. Being in the same room as Sara gave him shivers down his spine, the hairs on his neck would stand to attention.

He was trying; he wanted to re build their relationship. He wanted it to be strong and steady. His shoulder began to throb and he tried to rub the pain away. Damn painkillers, why weren't they working? Feeling a little weak he walked back to the couch and sat down heavily. This was exactly what he didn't need. An injured Grissom was a grouchy Grissom and he knew back at the Lab he would jump down several people's throats.

Switching his television on he skimmed the channels for a nature programme or something relating to bugs. He found a documentary on sharks and began to watch riveted to the screen, after five minutes of watching the programme, the coffee was forgotten about as Grissom fell asleep.

* * *

"Yo Sara!" 

Sara looked up from the crime scene photo's she had been examining. Greg's beaming face brought a smile to her lips. "Hey there Greggo."

Greg was all but buzzing. "I took initiative and decided to see if Rob White had a criminal record. Just so happens that the Music Man was jailed for two years after attempting to kill an employee."

Sara's brow rose.

"Get this…he tried to strangle him."

"So…you're thinking that the strangulation may be the link in this case?"

Greg nodded. "Come on Sara, it's no coincidence. He tried to kill a fellow employee, now another employee is found dead in his bath…strangled…"

Sara nodded. "Yes Greg, but there isn't any evidence linking Rob White to the first Victim, Sheila Simmons. Remember…she was a recluse, she never went out."

Greg grinned and sat down next to Sara handing her a sheet of paper with a list of C.d's on it. "What's this?"

"I knew you would bring the first victim into this, so...i did some research and found out that Rocking Records have a website, and on the website you can order C'd's online. That list you have in your hands are the C'd's Sheila Simmons's ordered from Rocking Records. Guess who dropped them off as a friendly gesture…"

Sara grinned at Greg. "Rob White…"

"Mmhmm, it seems that they went to the same High School."

Sara stood up and patted Greg's shoulder. "I could kiss you Greg, you've just found the link."

Sara quickly walked into the break room and made herself a cup of coffee before she went to meet Brass. Rob White was in custody and now she had something on him. The guy was a loose canon, violent and smug. First the employee he had tried to strangle to death and now he had injured Grissom.

Sara smiled as she remembered the kiss they had shared. It was mind blowing. Every time she imagined Grissom kissing her, it had been slow and deliberate, exactly like the one shared at the hospital. It had made her tingle all over. She frowned as she thought of his shoulder; he'd be doing paper work for a few days.

"Earth to Sara."

Sara turned round from the coffee pot and came face to face with Catherine. The older woman staring at Sara quizzically.

"Hm?"

Catherine sighed and waved her hand in front of Sara gesturing wildly. "What the hell happened to Grissom? I just got a phone call from Brass telling me that he won't be in for the rest of tonight's shift. Is everything OK?"

Sara sipped her cup of coffee and sat down. "Grissom got attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Brass and Grissom went to Rocking Records to serve a warrant, the owner Rob White wasn't there, so Griss decided to do a bit of snooping."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Rob White turned up an barged passed Grissom, knocking Grissom into the wall, he dislocated his shoulder. It'll be in a sling for a couple of days."

"Wow."

Sara nodded and quickly finished her coffee. "Right, I'm going to meet Brass, he has Rob white in custody, I want to ask him a few questions."

Catherine shook her head and smiled grimly. "No can do, Brass let him go, they didn't have anything on him."

Shit shit shit! They had had him, and now they had let him go. Shit!

"Sara, something wrong?"

"I think Brass just let go of our killer..."

**_TBC…_**

_Ooooh, I know it was rather boring, but it's going to get a hell of a lot more exciting in the next couple of chapters. I'd like to apologise to all you people who reviewed, I kind of left you in the lurch didn't I? Chapter nine up soon!_


End file.
